The World
by Ronnin-themanwithnoprinciples
Summary: An PC immune to AIDA! Leiko starts "The World" just a few months before Haseo and is real life friends with Shino. Leiko joins the Twilight Brigade and becomes good friends with the PK of Justice, Gord. The two of them become an unstoppable tag-team! Leiko catches the eyes of an Adept Rogue Player Killer. Just how will this new player adapt!
1. The Noob

**Disclaimer: This is a Fanfiction written by my sister, absolutely NO MATERIAL found within this story belongs to me! Neither my sister or I do not own .Hack; and all OC mentioned within the story are my sister's.**

_"The World"_

_ The Noob- Chapter One_

*Whoosh, Wash*

I log into the popular online game, 'The World'. My character is a tall female Human race Tribal Grappler named Leiko. My character has long gray-blue hair hung up in a ponytail with a brown tie. She has bright red eyes and dangling earrings. The color scheme of my character is mostly orange and blue. She has a belly shirt with a blue collar and a gem on the chest. She has orange capris with red padding and brown shoes, along with a purple-blue sleeve on just the right arm. Going down the left side of my characters body I had blue tattoos scrolling down from her eye down her left arm and left side of her stomach.

"So this is The World, huh? Let's see just how fun this game really is," I start to head for the Chaos Gate when I bump into someone and fall backwards. "Ow! Watch it!" I start to stand up.

"I- I'm," The Harvest Cleric girl who ran into me tries to help me up but I hit her hands away.

"Get off me; stay away from me!" I stand up and glare at her; anger clouding my eyes. "What's your problem! Quit staring at me and scram!"

"O-Okay!" The girl bows and runs off joining a nearby PC who looks at her then at me.

"I'd be careful of your temper, young lady. That attitude might get you killed in this world," The PC flips his long blue hair and starts to walk off; the girl following him like a lost puppy.

I glare at them for a moment as they walk off, then storm off to the Chaos Gate and warp to an area.

"Okay Leiko, pull yourself together." I fight my way through most of the first floor in the dungeon and then walk into the next room and find three parties of monsters and choose to attack the closest one.

After a few moments of attacking one falls and the other two fall shortly after. "Level four... This is just like any normal game." I finish off the other two parties just like the last and enter the next dungeon room that is empty except for the two chests on opposite sides. "Might as well open them." I walk over to one of the chests kicking it open. "Awesome! Some new gauntlets!" I equip them and head toward the other chest that is in front of an open entrance to a new area of the dungeon. I kick it open and kneel to pick the item up. "This is useful."

"I hope it's a potion you just got out of that chest. Cause you're going to need it." I look up to see a PC hanging a blue electric broadsword over his shoulder. The PC had short brow hair and blue eyes; he was wearing a orange and gold collar, but other than that had no shirt, and then wore light orange pants with a brown crotch protector. "Then again. You won't have enough time to even use it!" The character starts to walk toward me.

"W-What do you want?" I pull out my gauntlets and hold my fists up with a karate stance; one of my legs moves behind the other.

"Put those things down. You're no match for me." He swings his broadsword to his side and starts to run toward me.

"Stop!" The guy stops and looks over his shoulder where the voice came from. I glace over to the side to see a pink haired girl who wore a round white hat with a dangly thing on the side; a white and black outfit along with a tear drop tattoo beneath her left eye. "If you want to fight with other characters, you should go to the arena."

The PC with the broadsword places the weapon behind his back and it disappears then whispers disgustedly. "Stupid Twilight chick..." He runs off.

"Um, thanks... but, who are you?" I look at her as she walks toward me

"Come now Leiko. You know who I am."

She stops before me and I stare at her for a moment longer before gasping, "Shino!" She nods. "But how did you know it was me!"

"Your stance gave you away. You wound always do that when you were about to fight."

"Oh." I look down at my stance. "I guess you're right. So who was that guy?"

"People like him are called Player Killers."

"So you mean players that like to kill other characters?"

Shino nods and continues to talk, "PK. That is the shortened name for them, but enough about that- Why don't I help you finish this dungeon?"

"Alright, Thanks!"

Shino helps me through the rest of the dungeon and we make it to the beast's statue. "Well done Leiko. Now take the item from the chest"

"Thanks Shino! I sure leveled up a lot!" I go open the chest but nothing is inside. "That's odd... There's nothing in it." All of a sudden black gunk flies out and seeps into my PC and the computer screen goes blank.

("Huh, What's going on! Why can't I move! Okay. Calm down Leiko just log out... What! I can't log out either! Oh right, I guess I'm still technically in the dungeon, guess I'll just have to reboot...)

I log back in and walk into town; I sit on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the square and look into the water thinking to myself, "What was that stuff? Was it just a bug?... No, something about it just doesn't feel right. Come to think of it my PC seems different somehow..."

"There you are Leiko." I turn to see Shino.

"Shino... Were you hit by that bug too?"

"Yes but, I've been hit by one before so I knew to reboot right away."

"What was that stuff anyway?" I stand up so I'm at normal eye level with Shino.

"It's a virus know as AIDA. Sometimes AIDA can mess up a PC but it seems you were unaffected by it." She changes the subject. "Leiko, would you consider joining the guild I'm in?"

"Guild?" I cross my arms ready to hear the answer.

" A guild is like a club. Ours' is called The Twilight Brigade. Along with me there are five members total. Would you like to be the sixth?"

I put my fingers to my chin and think for a moment. "What is The Twilight Brigade for exactly?"

"Some guilds are for helping new players when they start "The World." Our Brigade is looking for something, something that some people believe to be just a legend. This something is called the Key of the Twilight. It is rumored to be a legendary weapon but no one knows for sure. Would you consider joining us?"

"Sure. I have nothing better to do anyway."

Shino holds out a card, "Here, you'll need this to get to where we are going."

I take the card from her and look at it. "Um... Shino. What is this thing on the card?"

Shino giggles slightly, "You didn't read the manual did you Leiko? You never did like to read Leiko. It's called a Grunty. Come on, the Home is this way. An Home is like headquarters for the Brigade." Shino leads me to a building; opens the door and walks in; I follow not too far behind.


	2. The PK of Justice

_The PK Of Justice-Chapter Two_

When we enter there are three people inside. A girl leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. To her right a skinny PC with a helmet and a cape sitting on a box near the wall. I turn to the other side of the room to find a PC with purple hair and tannish-brown skin in a corner alone. Shino starts to introduce me to the PC with the helmet, "Leiko, this is Sakisaka. Sakisaka, this is Leiko."

"Uh, Hi," I try not to sound weird.

"Shino, is she," Sakisaka starts to ask.

"A beginner, yes." Shino answers before he even finished his question.

The girl, Bset, looks at the ground and interrupts. " If she's a beginner then you know what that means."

"Actually, I think I will put her under Gord's command." Shino corrects everyone's thoughts.

The Purple haired PC stands up and walks over to Shino and starts to whisper in her ear. "Hey, you sure about this?"

"I know what you're thinking but I've known her for a long time and I believe that she will like what you do. All you have to do is help her out until she can fend for herself," Shino whispers back.

Gord turns to look at me and quickly turns back to Shino again, "Fine, but only until she can fend for herself." He turns to look at me again. "It's Leiko right? Follow me," He heads for the exit, "I need to blow off some steam."

"O-Okay," I head after him.

We end up at the Chaos Gate and he stops and turns around to face me, and then hands me something. "What's this?"

"A Member's Address, now give me yours, "He holds out his hand.

"Uh, here." I hand him my address.

"Ok, now you're going to get a short mail telling you to join my party; say yes."

A message appears before my computer. ("Hey, join my party")

I accept the invite, ("Kay Gord, just a sec")

"Okay, we're going to a field." He turns to the Chaos Gate and we warp to a field. Gord turns to me, "Do you know what PK is?"

"Sort of, Shino told me a little."

"Player Killer," Points to himself, "That's what I am. I kill other players, but only the strong ones and only to save weak players who are being PKed by another PK."

"So you kill players to protect the weaker ones or the noobs?"

"That's right, " He starts to say his catch fraise, " Protecting the weak; defending the strong; I am known as the PK of Justice!" I stare at him for a moment then burst out in laughter and he jumps back a little startled. "Wha-what!"

After calming down a little I answer him, "It's nothing it just didn't sound like something you would say! I mean from the way you reacted to me gave me a different impression, but you do look like the kind of guy who doesn't pick on beginners. The way you PK, it just seems more fun than I first thought."

Gord grunts and crosses his arms putting on a rebellious front and turns to the side and closes his eyes. "You're not a half bad Leiko, I think I'll keep you around for a while longer." He opens his left eye to look at me but closes it again soon after opening it.

"Did you... just say you liked me? You did didn't you!"

Gord becomes embarrassed and tries to drop the subject, "D-Don't be stupid! Come on, let's go defeat the monsters here!... He starts to walk away trying not to show his face. Even without looking straight at his face I could tell he was blushing ever so slightly under that little front of his.

I smile and follow after him. "Interesting."


	3. Friendship

_Friendship-Chapter Three_

"HEY WATCH OUT! GAH!" He was struck down in front of me...

I became petrified with fear. "Gord?..."

"So that was the Notorious Gord huh? Not much of a challenge if you ask me," The player killer thrusts his broad sword into the ground and leans on it, "Now are you going to fight me or are you just going to sit there like a lost puppy?" He PK takes a better look at me, "Hey wait a minute, you're that punk I didn't get to kill back in that dungeon a while back. That makes this more entertaining!"

He walks over and picks me up by the collar of my shirt. "Gah!" I stare into his blood lusting eyes. "You're sad... You hide that sadness under your PKing..."

He glares at me for a moment and throws me to the ground, "What would you know! You don't know me!" He picks up his broad sword with one hand, "NOW STAND UP AND FIGHT ME!"

I stand up like told and he charges right at me and swings his sword from his left side, his mind set on cutting my PC in half.

I block the attack with one of my gauntlets. "Hey, what's with the confused look on your face? Is it because you thought I would keel over with one swing of this beat up blade of yours? I may have started this game after Gord, but I am NOT weaker than him!" I push his blade away and move in swiftly for a punch but I slow it to where I just lightly place my fist on the PK's forehead.

He falls to his knees in fright. "...How..? How can that be?... that speed... is unreal..." He looks up at me, "Who are you?..."

"Me, well now. I'm a PK of justice." I use a revival potion on Gord and he gets up. "I learned under this weakling right here." I gesture to Gord.

"Hey, Leiko what the heck are you saying I'm still stronger than you by a mile," Gord yells at me.

"Ok. Ok, you're right, I was just having a little fun is all."

The PK interrupts, "But then... how..?"

"How did you beat Gord and how did I beat you? Oh that's simple; I have better strategies and stealth than him. I've beaten him a couple of times sparring but that's about it. When it comes down to strength he out numbers me by far."

"Why are you still talking to him Leiko? We need to go!" Gord says in an ordering tone.

"Okay, okay. Shesh." I turn back to the PK on the floor, "My name's Leiko, memorize it before our next meeting and think twice before singing that old sword at me once more." I turn and walk away, Gord right beside me.


End file.
